Spellbound Wolves
by Zantair
Summary: A wolf named Amber goes in search of another wolf, and instead finds Kim. Will Amber get her revenge against a fellow thief? Rated T for language and fighting scenes.


Note (Spoiler): I got my ideas from Wolf's Rain and wolves changing into humans will appear in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but Amber is MINE! If you want to use her or other characters of mine, please e-mail me for permission!

Author's Note: I got my ideas from Wolf's Rain and wolves changing into humans will appear in the story. Also don't worry, the KP part will come later in the story. This is just to explain everything and to get it going.

* * *

**Ch1. Attacking**

A bright white light shone down through the newly grown ferns and onto a white face. The white and red wolf opened an amber eye. She shut it quickly. After a few minutes of fighting sleep, she started to get up.

The morning was warm today, meaning the snow would soon melt and spring would be on its way. The wolf pushed her way out of her den and past the ferns that grew just outside of it. She surveyed the clearing, knowing already that no one would be awake at this hour of the morning. No body else was up, as she had assumed.

Amber stepped out into the clearing so that the sun glinted off her beautiful fur. Amber had black fur at the edges of her ears, she had white legs and red shoulders to match, white head, and the rest of her body was red, too. Her muzzle was black, the tip of her tail, and a line of sleek black fur spread from her eyebrows to the middle of her shoulders on her back.

Amber was hungry. She headed out deep into the forest that she lived in with her pack to look for something to eat. Amber could have just as easily gone to town to buy food in her human form, but that cost money and this was fun.

A few hours later, she was cleaning her mouth after chomping down on a hare that hadn't eluded her good vision with its white coat. Since Amber was full and clean she decided to head back to the den. Everybody would be up by now anyway.

The world seemed perfect, like she had no worries at all. The sun was gleaming off of the melting snow, and the branches swept back silently as Amber passed them.

As Amber got closer to the den, she wasn't surprised to hear sounds of fighting. She sighed, and ran ahead to the den at a sprint. Amber went up to the overhanging cliff and looked at what was happening.

As she had suspected, it was another pack attacking them. This was a usual thing with them.

"HEY!!"

All the wolves stopped fighting at Amber's call. They all stared in shock at her. Amber noticed that the leader of the other pack was Nero.

"NERO! What's going on here!! Why are you attacking my pack?" Amber demanded to know what was happening.

"Amber?? You're alive? The bastard….."

"What?"

"Amber, a bastard named Blue told us to attack you. He said that you were dead and that you're pack was corrupting the forest and its inhabitants. He convinced us to attack you, saying you're pack was going mad. When I get to him next, he is so dead."

Nero muttered a few curses that Amber could hear perfectly because of her excellent hearing, even for a wolf. Amber leaped down from the cliff and went up to him.

"Anyways, sorry for the trouble. I'll personally teach Blue a lesson."

"No, Nero, that won't be necessary. You aren't the first pack that has attacked us. I'm going to find him and see what his problem is. Where does he stay?

"In a warehouse type building, about 100 miles north. You can make it there in a day, it a fairly easy trail."

"Thanks Nero."

"If you don't mind, we'll be going now." Nero said after surveying his pack.

"K. See ya."

Nero left, and Amber turned back to her pack. She sighed; they were too used to this.

"All right, get back to what you were doing before this shit happened. Amber was in a bad mood after having to sort this out. The pack knew that it was a bad idea to be around her while in a bad mood, so they scattered. She headed off to her den, going to get some rest before she took off.

As she settled into her makeshift bed, Amber thought about what was going to happen tomorrow when she went off to find Blue.

* * *

The leader before Amber had a reputation. His name was Erik. He was a very fierce and deadly fighter (as was Amber) and led the pack to being strong and lean. He and Amber were good friends when he was the leader. He was the only one who knew where she came from, and that was her most closely guarded secret. He had found out on accident, when Amber's previous pack had passed by. She was with them and finally deserted them. He was fine with her past, which she hadn't suspected.

When Amber had come to their pack after it happened, he had welcomed her, as had the pack.

Amber's past was strange. She grew up the normal way an ordinary wolf would, but then she found out that her parents weren't her true parents. With that Amber also found out that she could turn into a human. She ran away to a city and started a strange life there.

Amber became a master of martial arts and a thief. She knew all the secrets that a thief knew, and the cops never managed to catch her. Amber always wore a ninja suit that covered her face, and if the cops almost had her, she would simply turn into a wolf and get away.

One time during her raids, she had come across another thief. The thieves couldn't see each other, for it was the middle of the night. They helped each other to the diamond that they were planning to steal, and Amber let her take it. The other thief double crossed her and told the cops to come, knowing that she could get herself out easy.

Amber got away, and was furious at the other thief. She would have gone and killed her immediately, but a broken arm stopped her. Amber swore that the next time she saw the thief, she would kill her.

* * *

Author's note: Guess who the thief is?

Reply if you think you know who it is.

Do you like my story? If you see any mistakes tell me! If you have any suggestions for the story email me. I haven't really planned what will go on next in the story.

Please REVIEW!!


End file.
